


As You Wish

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Also Im a terrible person that loves wring angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek is a huge idiot okay, Hurt Stiles, Worried Derek, because i hope she was awesome, graphic depictions of violence is more like Graphic depiction of blood and hospitalization???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hated the movies. The movies all lied. Because these kinds of things never happened in slow motion. Maybe if they did, he would have been able to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of “we’re in the middle of battle right now what are you doing. oh no what are you—HOE DON’T DO IT” “[takes hit meant for other person]” “oh my God” au and “don’t die on me oh God please don’t die on me stay with me look at me look at me I’m right here you’re gonna be fine oh God please don’t die on me i s2g if you die I’ll kill you” au
> 
> There’s a list of angsty AUs on Tumblr and I had to.

Derek hated the movies. The movies all lied. Because these kinds of things never happened in slow motion. Maybe if they did, he would have been able to stop it.

He could see Stiles only five feet away, trying to reload his shotgun with bloody, shaking hands. And the hunter only a few yards away, already aiming at Derek. He saw Stiles’ head shoot up quickly, just a few seconds before a big bang rang out through the field. Only, a bullet didn’t shoot through his chest, like he thought it would.

It went through Stiles.

He hadn’t even noticed when the human got up, or when he had run in front of him like a complete idiot. It was just…one moment, Stiles was fine, and the next, he was falling back against Derek, large pool of blood blooming in the middle of his chest. And you’d think Derek went insane the second it happened. You’d think he went absolutely feral, and tore the hunter to shreds. But he didn’t. No, that was Erica, of all people. Her roar was as deafening as a banshee’s scream (And Lydia did. Scream, that is).

“Stiles.” Derek whispered, pressing his hands to the giant red stain on his shirt. Stiles was looking up at him with hooded eyes, face pale and pulse so slow. “Stiles.” He repeated, louder that time.

“I saved you.” He whispered.

“I would have healed, you idiot.” Derek shook his head, pressing down harder. Everything was red now. Stiles gasped, eyes opening a little wider.

“W-wolfsbane.” He coughed, blood on his lips. He paused for a second, gaze going briefly downwards. “I…I w’s shot.”

“Yeah. But you’re going to be okay.” Distantly, he was aware that Isaac had called an ambulance a minute ago. But Stiles’ heartbeat was fading, and his skin was so _cold_.

“You’re so pretty.” Stiles mumbled. “I w’sh you w’r mine.”

“I am.” He said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “God, Stiles. I always have been.”

“M’ sourwolf.” He grinned, eyes fluttering closed. Derek panicked.

“Stiles?” he said loudly. "Stiles, come on. Open your eyes!” he slapped the side of his face, as hard as he could without hurting him. The ambulances were close enough now that he could hear their distant wailing, but it wasn’t soon enough. “Stiles please. I need you, just _look at me_. I’m right here. You can’t die, god, Stiles _please_. Stay with me.” He was sobbing, it was something he’d never done in front of the his pack, but this was too much. Stiles was the one person it would really kill him to lose, and the guy was dying in his arms. Yes, losing the rest of the pack would hurt so much, but this was like someone ripped his heart out. He couldn’t even offer him the bite, because the wolfsbane was already pumping through his system from the bullet, and his body would likely reject it.

“Oh god.” he whispered, pressing his forehead down onto the blood soaked mess that was Stiles’ chest. It was stilling, breaths barely there. “Please don’t die.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek rode in the back of the ambulance. Stiles’ heart stopped twice on the way there. He knew it happened more once they arrived, but he couldn’t hear it. He just knew.

“What the hell happened to my son?!” Was the sheriff got out before his fist collided with the side of Derek’s face. And Derek deserved it. He really did. Because this was all his fault. If he had just pushed for Stiles to stay with Lydia at the apartment, then he wouldn’t have been there when the hunters showed up. He wouldn’t be dying right now. He wouldn’t be fighting for his life.

He didn’t know what the pack said to the sheriff to get him to look at Derek without hate in his eyes. The alpha certainly didn’t expect to be pulled into a hug. But that’s what happened.

He didn’t deserve the love he got.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The surgery lasted five hours. Two longer than expected. They mentioned words Derek didn’t understand, like Hypoxia. He could hear Lydia talking about something called Aphasia, and trying to use a TV shout to explain it, but Derek didn’t care. All he knew was that there was a problem in surgery, and Melissa said the four words he never wanted to hear, and Laura’s hands on his shoulders.

“He’s in a coma.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing Stiles in the hospital room was the worst. It felt like someone was squeezing his lungs every time he saw the pale, fragile figure on the bed. Stiles had never really looked particularly small. He was narrower than Derek, not as broad or built, but he had never been small, yet he looked so tiny on that bed, a thin tube going down one side of his nose to make sure he was still breathing. The steady beeps coming from the monitor were both reassuring and annoying. He wanted to hear Stiles’ heart without them.

He was alone when it happened. The sheriff was at work, since he couldn’t afford not to be, with all these bills. The Pack had classes. Laura was getting food. Melissa was busy with a shift on a different floor. So Derek was alone when Stiles opening his eyes for the first time in over a week.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered eyes wide with shock. The younger man just stared at him in confusion, eyes barely open, hand squeezing his weakly. Derek got up, never letting go, to holler out the door. “Nurse! He’s awake!” he turned back to him, heart racing. “Stiles? Stiles can you hear me?”

The nurses came in, as well as a doctor, and asked him a bunch of questions. Stiles couldn’t really answer any of them, and it left Derek with a cold feeling in his chest and a bad taste in his mouth. Because he could have lived with seeing a scar on Stiles’ chest every day. But This? This was a brain problem. And Derek knew the one thing Stiles was proud of the most was his brain.

And he’d ruined that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you tell us your name, sir?”

“Prz’mysl…no…sław? Gen’m St’l’nski.”

“How old are you?

“Tw’nty w…w…wouh”

“Do you know where you are, Mr. Stilinski?”

“Ho-hosp’tal.”

“Can you count backwards from ten for us?”

“Teh…nieh…eigh, sigh, fo’r…no, weigh – eigh, _s’v’n,_ sigh, fiv’…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He had some trouble with numbers in the beginning.” Melissa had gathered them all in the waiting room to talk to them while Stiles was sleeping. It had been a week and a half since he first woke up, and Derek could count the number of hours he’d spent in his own home with one hand. He sheriff had stayed less than him.

“How – Is he…back to normal?” the sheriff asked what they were all afraid to.

“He’s doing well.” Melissa said slowly. “He keeps getting Multiplication and addition confused, but other than that he’s okay. Our main concern is his left hand and his speech.

“What’s wrong?’ Derek asked. He’d been there enough to know Stiles had a few problems with words. He forgot a lot, or confused what the words meant. He seemed to be getting better though.

None of his current problems were caused by the bullet wound itself, he learned. Most of it was due to the fact that part of the bullet had broken off and punctured a lung after they thought they had gotten all of it, causing a lack of oxygen to his brain. Derek thought maybe the reason the pack liked to repeat this was so that he would stop thinking this was all his fault.

“He’s lost some use of his left hand, and right now, he’s forgetting about one out of every forty words. it’s better than how he was doing last though, so we’re hopeful his recovering will keep progressing quickly and smoothly.” She was good at sounding reassuring, even when she was telling them sort of bad news. Derek still felt like his lungs were collapsing.

“I have to go.” He said quickly, hurrying to the exit. Once he was outside,  he tookbig gulps of air, leaning against the wall.

Stiles was like this because of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re being stupid and you need to go to the hospital right now.” Laura told him, hands on her hips. “I mean, look at you. You’re in your pajamas on the couch with a week old beard eating cheeseballs. Where did my brother go? Because this? This is not him at all.”

“It’s all my fault.”

“No it’s not!” She exploded. He jumped, blinking up at her. “It’s in no way your fault, actually, and if you’d bothered to spend time over there since Stiles woke up, you’d know! You left the second he could string together a coherent sentence, which just pissed him off, by the way. You have missed all the new insults he came up with for when he forgot a curse word.”

“He has to hate me.” Derek whispered. “It’s my fault he’s like this.”

“You’ll never know until you go.” She sat down next to him. “Look, you’re guilty, I get that. But it wasn’t _your_ decision to have Stiles come along. It was his. Just like it was his decision to step in front of a bullet for you. Stop moping. Go see him.”

He doesn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek didn’t know how long it had been. Laura stopped coming over, though that was mostly because she was spending the month back in New York, trying to finally (after almost 6 years) clear out their apartment. He was so out of it, he didn’t even realize someone was there until the door slammed shut.

“You dick.” Stiles snapped. Derek’s head jerked up quickly.

Stiles looked…so much better. He looked tired, yes, but better. He wasn’t so pale, didn’t need to lean so heavily on the wall. His left hand was hanging limp at his side, and Derek knew it was because it shook too much when he tried to use it.

“What are you doing here?”

“I can’t believe you.” He continued, glaring. “Did you think I would…I would…you know, when you can’t…” He groaned. “You think I would just not remember the reason I was even in the hospital in the first place?”

“Forget?” he offered. Stiles huffed.

“Yeah. Forget.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me.” he admitted. The younger man gaped at him.

“Derek. Are you stupid?”

“Um…”

“I took a…a fucking _bullet_ for you. You do know that, right? Now, I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t do that for someone I wouldn’t want to see. Honestly, Derek, how are you not…uh…fuck…How do you not know?” He pushed away from the wall, and Derek stayed still and Stiles moved towards him. “I thought I was being…Clear? You know, like when everyone should know?” he wondered.

“Obvious?”

“Yes! I thought I was being obvious, you know? That you knew! But you don’t, do you? Laura said you didn’t. So I have to spell it out for you, don’t I?”

“What?” He croaked, confused and hopeful. Stiles shook his head.

“I love you.” He said softly. “I have for a while.”

“You cant. Every bad thing that has happened to you, it’s all – ”

“Don’t even try, Derek. I Love you, okay? I’ve loved you since I was fucking seventeen years old, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop, honestly. Not even if you were the one that pulled…the…the release thing?” He sighed. “Shit. So much more romantic in my head.”

“The trigger?” He whispered. Stiles snapped his fingers.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“Watch me.” and then they were kissing. He wasn’t entirely sure how, he just knew that Stiles’ lips were on his, and there was a shaky hand weakly clutching his, and it was perfect. It was sloppy and hesitant and perfect.

“Don’t scare me like that again.” He breathed. Stiles grinned.

“As you wish.”

 

 

“You’ve been waiting forever to use that, haven’t you.”

“Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so everything that happened to Stiles was mostly inspired by Fitz from Agents of Shield, because the second season is finally on Netflix and Fitz is slowly becoming the only person i care about.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
